


The Perils of Dealing with Dangerous Women

by theladyseraphina



Series: Of Soldiers and Spiders [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyseraphina/pseuds/theladyseraphina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has been kidnapped again, but gets some help from an unexpected source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perils of Dealing with Dangerous Women

John Watson sighed. There was going to be trouble.

  
He had been kidnapped again, and by the one that Sherlock liked to call That Woman. It seemed that Sherlock had interfered with one of her clients operations and she wanted to send him a message.

  
Why did that message always involve kidnapping?

  
John had been pulled out of another augment with the chip and pin machine and into a waiting van. He had been taken out of the country, and he was pretty sure that he was somewhere in Kazakhstan.

  
He had seen Irene as he was getting thrown into his current accommodation after a nice chat with a couple of gentlemen, who had indicated with their fists just how unhappy they were with Sherlock.

  
To be fair, she had been arguing for torturing him for information to keep him from being killed, but ultimately she was the one responsible for John being dragged into this in the first place.

  
Apparently, in the end, the group decided that they were going to get some expert help in getting information out of John and had called in a professional. John wasn’t sure exactly what Irene had against him personally. “I’m quite good at getting information out of people,” she told John as her goons tied him to a chair. “But this one is even better. It’s such a shame I have to go back to England now. I would have loved the chance to learn from such a skilled professional, but business is business and I have appointments in London. Goodbye, John.”

  
She left the room and left him to think about his immediate future. The room they left him in was small and windowless. A bare bulb gave dim illumination, and he was facing away from the door.

  
Several hours later it opened and John heard a light tread that stopped where John knew the doorway was. “Okay,” he sighed. “Let’s get this over with.” There was a brief pause behind him and then the steps entered the room. Two small hands slid over his shoulders and down his chest, and he felt someone lean in close to his ear.

  
“Hello, Doctor Watson,” said a quiet voice in barely a whisper. “It looks like your friends are on their way, but they want me to torture you before that happens. However, we should just get out of here, don’t you think?”

  
John stiffened slightly. He knew that voice. As the hands slid to his wrists and untied his bonds, he replied just as quietly, “Hello Natasha. I’m a little surprised to see you here.”

  
“I do have a reputation to maintain,” she replied, handing him a gun. “I happened to be in the area for another reason.”

  
John laughed as they began to shoot their way out of the complex. “Look me up when you get the chance, I’d love to hear the story if you can. And have a catch up with you and Birdbrain.”

  
“I will try,” she replied as they shot their way through the outer gate. “I had best get back to my other thing. Please don’t pass on that I helped you escape. I was never here.”

  
John grinned at her. “You know I won’t ruin your reputation Natasha. Good luck with your thing.”

  
She melted into the shadows and John moved towards the cars that were approaching. He would make up something suitable to tell Mycroft.

  
Much later, after an extensive interview with the British Government and calming down a furious Sherlock, who insisted the he needed to go after That Woman right away, John lay in bed and wondered just what the future would bring. It would, he thought, be entertaining. It always was when he ran into Natasha.

  
Several days later a package arrived in the mail for John. He opened the note attached first.

  
‘Dear John,

  
I have enclosed a present for your mad boyfriend. You will find that woman will not be bothering you again.

  
Always,

  
Natasha.’

  
John sneaked a peek into the package. Well, Sherlock would be pleased with the gift. But John wasn’t sure how he would take the news that Irene was no longer around to contend with. At least he could tell Sherlock the story of Natasha. He grinned, put the box in the fridge, and settled in to wait until Sherlock got home from pestering Lestrade for cold cases.

  
Sherlock would not be bored for long!


End file.
